The Allure of Gold and Fire
by ichornightlock1420
Summary: Finally, the big day has arrived for Clary and Jace! They planned a perfect wedding, but, as always, nothing ever goes quite as planned. With Jace's smart mouth, Clary's fire, Downworlder friends, and a certain pair of 7-inch heels, this is sure to be the most remembered wedding in Shadowhunter history. *Disclaimer: everything except plot is owned by Cassandra Clare*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"By the Angel, Simon, what are you doing in here? Get out!" Isabelle snapped, pointing to her door. With the light from the window hitting it, her golden whip, ever-present on her wrist, sparked like the embers of a fire - both beautiful and dangerous.

Simon gulped, looking hilariously cute with his chocolate brown eyes widening behind his glasses, Isabelle couldn't help but notice. "Okay, okay, geez, Iz. I'm leaving," he conceded, holding up his hands in surrender.

Isabelle rolled her eyes while Clary just looked on at them both, love for two of her closest friends filling her heart. Somewhat hesitantly, and with a defeated grin at Clary, Simon trudged out the door of Isabelle's room in the Institute and went to find Alec, Magnus, or even, dare he say it, Jace.

"Now, where were we?" Isabelle asked, holding up a straightener in one hand and a curling iron in the other, looking positively gleeful. _It's almost scary how fast she can shift from one personality to the next,_ Clary mused. One minute, she was a determined warrior, the next, yelling at poor Simon, and finally, completely excited to torture - ah, doll-up - Clary.

"NO, don't you _dare_ touch me with those instruments of torture!" Clary cried, shuddering.

Isabelle stomped her 7-inch heels down, refusing to take no for an answer. "CLARISSA MORGEN - er - FRAY! You are getting _married_ today, and as your maid of honor and fellow female, I have a duty to make sure you go out there looking so gorgeous, Jace will have to use all his self-control to wait until your wedding night." She smiled suggestively.

"IZZY!" Clary groaned, a furious blush exploding across her pale cheeks. Isabelle just shrugged innocently. "But, uh," Clary continued, "I guess - just this once, mind you - since you've been waiting so long, and have played nice, for the most part, you can do with me what you will."

 _I'm_ so _going to regret that statement,_ Clary thought to herself, holding her head in her hands.

A devilish grin appeared on Isabelle's angelic face. "Trust me," she smirked confidently, "you won't regret this one bit."

* * *

"Magnus, no, stop, MAGNUS," Jace yelled, shaking his head back and forth to try and get the glitter out of his hair.

"Oh, come now, Jace. What's life without a little sparkle?" Magnus grinned slyly, which only succeeded in making Jace more annoyed. Magnus glanced at Alex, who in his, albeit biased, opinion looked unbearably cute leaning against the wall in a black tux, with his perfectly messy dark hair falling into his face, and his deep blue eyes glinting with amusement as he watched the two of them. Magnus cleared his throat and said with obvious reluctance and exaggerated disappointment, "But I suppose, since you are my boyfriend's _parabatai_ , AND since you have to attend a wedding - your own, no less - I'll help you clean up. Just this once though." Blue sparks erupted from his hands and Jace's hair, although considerably more rumpled, was now glitter-free. "Though I can't imagine why one wouldn't want to be as extravagant and sparkly as possible on an occasion like this," Magnus grumbled.

"You may find this hard to believe, Magnus, but not everyone can pull off glitter," Alec smirked.

Alec's smirk momentarily threw Magnus off guard, but he composed himself quickly. "Ah, yes, quite a shame, if you ask me. But that's just another reason why I, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, am so fantastically awesome." He grinned and strode over to Alec, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Wouldn't you agree, Alexander?" he murmured against Alec's lips.

"I... uh... that is, you..." Alec stuttered, a fiery blush standing out in stark contrast against his moonlight-pale skin. Magnus chuckled deeply and kissed him again, effectively cutting off anything else he had to say.

"Ahem. I know I'm expected to say how happy I am for you both and all, but, as you know, I'm not one for pleasantries, so if you two would please either-" Jace jerked his thumb to his bedroom door, "-get a room, preferably an empty one, or save this for _after_ the wedding, I would appreciate it."

Alec and Magnus just stared at him, Alec's blue eyes and Magnus' cat-like eyes boring into his molten gold ones. Simon chose precisely that moment to walk in.

Jace broke the three-way staring contest to smirk at Simon. "Ah, so the mundane finally shows up. Let me guess: you were with Clary, but Izzy kicked you out?"

Simon wished he could wipe that arrogant smirk off Jace's face, but unfortunately, that was exactly what had happened. "Yeah, that's pretty spot-on," he muttered.

Jace's smirk widened. "I think I preferred you as a rat," he said. "At least then, you could _bite back_." He chuckled out loud at his own joke, while Alec shook his head, Magnus stared with a look of incredulity, and Simon stood there, looking extremely pissed.

"I am going to refrain from saying anything, not because I give a damn about you, but because it is my best friend's wedding," Simon said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry to let you down - no wait, I couldn't care less - but I think that qualifies as saying something," Jace snorted. _This guy has the looks of an angel but is evil to the core_ , Simon thought, his hands balling into fists at his sides. It seemed as if he was doing all he could to not punch Jace in the mouth.

Alec stepped between Jace and Simon, turned to Magnus with a pleading look on his face, and simply stated, "Why don't we, ah, _help_ Jace finish getting ready, Magnus?"

"Best plan I've ever heard," Magnus said, grinning a Cheshire Cat grin, his eyes dancing with mischief.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this! The idea just popped into my head and I thought it would be enjoyable to write about. That is, however, just my opinion, so please let me know if this is worth continuing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

By the time Isabelle was done with her – two painstaking hours – Clary could barely recognize herself. She stood in front of Isabelle's huge mirror, the light filtering down through the window and making her floor-length dress look like molten gold. Her mane of red curls was now tamed: most were pinned up, while a few elegant ringlets framed her face. Auburn eyeliner accented her grass green eyes, her lips were painted petal pink, and a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

Isabelle gave her a huge smile, looking somewhat insane in Clary's opinion. "Presenting the new and *cough* improved Clarissa Fray! Hmmm, or should I say, Clarissa Herondale?"

Clary raised her eyebrows and tried to suppress a grin, but failed miserably. Isabelle, seeing this futile attempt, broke out into a fit of laughter. Clary tried to hold on to her faux annoyance for the sake of upholding a little dignity, but gave up and gave Isabelle a huge hug. "Thanks so much, Iz," she whispered in her ear.

Isabelle's smile broadened. "Hey, like I said, it's my jo-"

Just then, Maia and Jocelyn came in. Upon seeing Clary, their jaws dropped slightly, though they tried to hide it.

"Oh, Clary, my baby!" Jocelyn cried, gathering Clary into her arms for a tight hug. "You're growing up so fast!"

"Mom, I'm 24; do you really believe that, or is that just what parents are required to say?" Clary laughed while returning her mother's snug embrace.

Jocelyn stood there looking somewhat puzzled, until Maia stepped in. "Well, sentiments aside, it's almost time for your big moment. Why don't we all go out to the garden?" she asked with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

Two hours later, Jace, half-covered in gold glitter, a semi-content Magnus, an exhausted Alec, and Simon, wearing an expression as if someone had stuck a seraph blade up his… stood in Jace's room, looking anywhere but at each other.

"Well," Jace said, clearing his throat, "that was quite the, ah, interesting experience…"

"If by interesting, you mean nerve-wracking, I second that," Alec replied, wringing his hands. "I don't ever want to go through that again.'

"Oh, but you will," Jace winked. "When it comes time for your wedding with Magnus, there will be three times as much glitter, I assure you."

"Jace, I don't appre-" Alec began.

"OKAY," Magnus called out, causing everyone to wince. "Aside from the fact that we've spent the better part of two hours bickering, I think we've been very productive. Now, instead of distressing poor Alec," he gestured to Alec, whose face was growing redder by the second, "why don't you admire our handiwork?"

"Yeah," Simon said under his breath, "But it's not as if he doesn't already admire himself every chance he gets."

Jace rolled his eyes but looked in the mirror nonetheless. His golden-blonde curls were combed through and just slightly unkempt, and the gold glitter Magnus decorated his black ceremonial gear with brought out his simmering tawny eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up. "We've outdone ourselves, haven't we? I look even more fantastic than I do on a regular basis, which is a rather difficult feat to accomplish."

Simon raised his eyebrow and drawled, "There will be plenty of time to admire yourself later. Right now, we should get going."

"For once, the mundane is right," Jace smirked. "Let's head outside."

* * *

The garden of the Institute was swathed in varying shades of gold, and the late afternoon light coming down through the trees made it seem as if it were ablaze with a soft, golden fire. There were two huge tables on opposite sides of the garden, one for the Shadowhunters and one for the all the Downworlders. A clear path ran down the center, with fifty or so chairs for the guests; it was going to be a small ceremony with only Clary and Jace's closest friends and family. Though they were skipping the reception, the after-party at Magnus' apartment was sure to be extremely wild - the complete opposite of this reserved, quiet occasion.

The guests were milling around, talking, and laughing, when suddenly, the wedding song came on. Everyone took their seats, and the procession of bridesmaids, who were all wearing pale gold dresses, accompanied by groomsmen, who were all wearing gold-embellished ties, began. The procession was lead by Isabelle, the maid of honor, and Alec, the best man. Emma Carstairs followed the train of people, throwing rose petals on the ground.

Jace was standing at the altar, wondering how many more people had to pass until he could finally see Clary, when suddenly, he heard gasps of surprise. He turned and saw Luke, and on his arm was Clary, looking like an angel herself. Jace's eyes widened, and he had to use all his of self-control to keep himself from running to her and kissing her senseless.

Clary met his eyes and he locked her in his gaze the whole time she was walking down aisle. Everything around them was blotted out; it felt as if it were just the two of them. When Clary finally reached altar, she gave Jace a somewhat embarrassed smile. "Hey, Golden Boy," she whispered.

"Hello, fiery angel," he murmured, his eyes glittering with happiness and desire.

The intensity of Jace's gaze made heat creep up Clary's cheeks, and she said in a rush, "Why don't we, um, begin the ceremony?"

Jace chuckled deeply. and brought out his stele. "Ready?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Mhm," Clary nodded, and held out her arm. Jace carefully placed the stele to first her arm, then her chest, drawing the runes of love and commitment. Clary jumped slightly when the stele touched her skin, causing Jace's smile to broaden. "Jumpy today, aren't we?" he whispered in her ear.

Slight shivers ran down Clary's back, but she just shook her head, holding back a laugh. She took out her own stele and drew identical runes on his arm and chest. Jace closed his eyes when the stele touched his skin, welcoming the familiar pain and enjoying the intimacy of Clary marking him. When she was finished, he made as if to say something, preferably something sarcastic, but found that he was speechless. _Well, this is a first,_ he thought.

Clary smirked as he stood there open-mouthed. "Just kiss me, Jace," she said. And so he did. He tilted her chin up and gently but firmly pressed his lips to hers. She wound her hands into his curls, reveling in the softness of his hair and drowning in the warm, familiar feeling of his mouth on hers. Then, remembering they had an audience, they pulled away, Clary blushing furiously, and Jace calm and collected, as always.

"Alright, show's over," he called out to the guests, turning and winking at Clary. They stepped off the altar hand-in-hand with the sound of claps and cheers resonating in their ears.

* * *

 **AN: Well, if you're reading this, you managed to get through all the fluff. Sorry if this was to much description/fluff and not enough action, but I really wanted to set the scene and describe it well so you could actually envision the wedding. Feedback/critiques are always welcome. Also, thanks so much to those who encouraged me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Three hours later, after meeting with and talking to nearly all the guests, Clary and Jace, along with Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, and Alec, escaped to Magnus's apartment. Upon reaching there, Magnus pulled his key out of his pocket and grinned at his companions, his gaze lingering on Alec. "Ready for the best after-wedding party you'll ever have?" he asked cheerfully. When they got inside, however, they realized it wasn't going to be much better here than at the wedding. In fact, there were more people than there were at the wedding, and the music was blaring twice as loud.

"Ugh, Magnus, I was kind of hoping I didn't have to interact with any more people," Clary whined.

"Don't worry, Strawberry – huh, that's a good nickname for you –" at this, Clary rolled her eyes. "-if you want some, ah, _alone time_ , you're more than welcome to utilize the spare bedroom." Magnus winked at her and disappeared into the crowd, no doubt to entertain his many, many guests.

"I give up," Jace muttered, throwing his hands up in the air in mock defeat. He collapsed onto the vibrant leather couch, pulling Clary down with him.

"Whaaat? Jace Herondale giving up without a fight? That's a first," Clary teased, a grin spreading across her face.

Jace put his arm around her waist and drawled in the same mocking tone, "Why Clarissa, you should know that instigating me like that is not going to end well."

"Wait, but I –" Clary began, but Jace held up his hand and interrupted.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Starting from now till however long it takes you to cave in and admit that I, Jace Herondale, am the most sarcastic, feisty, and stubborn person ever, you're going to have to beg and plead for _anything_ you want me to do; I won't concede without a fight," Jace smirked, sure he had the upper-hand here.

Clary raised her eyebrow and smirked right back. "In your dreams, Jace. I think you-" she jabbed a finger at him, "-are going to be the one to cave and call off this stupid stipulation of yours. If you want something from me, you're going to have to plead for it; _I'm_ not begging for anything." Then, just to tease him, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, right next to his lips, winked, and walked away to find Simon and Isabelle.

Jace put his head in his hands and groaned, wondering what on Earth he had gotten himself into. _This is going to be harder than fighting off a hundred raveners,_ he thought, only half kidding, yet still refusing to go after Clary to call it off.

* * *

Simon was standing warily amidst a group of vampires he faintly recognized when Isabelle sauntered up to him, looking absolutely gorgeous with her long dark hair cascading down to her waist, and a slight blush on her cheeks, no doubt because of the heat in here, and –

"Simon," she hissed, "what are you doing with these vampires? They were the ones who wanted to keep you as a pet rat."

"He was also one of us for quite a bit of time, Shadowhunter," one of the vampires, Lily, snarled.

"Yeah well, he isn't anymore," Isabelle gritted through her teeth, staring Lily down with her dark ebony eyes.

Just then, Clary came up to them, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Hey, Izzy, I'm going to need your help with something."

"Uh, sure, why not? Is it going to involve me giving you a makeover, or going shopping, or a combination of the two?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

"Yes, actually," Clary sighed, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I'll explain the whole plan later." Isabelle squealed and giggled like a little girl, all tension with the vampires forgotten. Simon looked between the two of them, scared, frankly, of what they were planning. _As long as Izzy's heels aren't involved,_ he thought with a shudder, _I'm sure no one is going to end up dead…_

"…huh, Simon? Simon? Earth to Simon." Clary called, waving her hand in front his face.

"I, uh, wha-?" he stuttered, bewildered. Isabelle and Clary doubled over laughing at the expression on his face, and he rolled his eyes, trying to conceal the small smile that appeared on his face. Isabelle was extremely cute when she was laughing, he thought. Actually, she was extremely cute no matter what she did.

"I said," Clary enunciated each word carefully, as if talking to a young child, "what do you think of Isabelle's masterpiece?" She gestured widely with her hands, an expectant look on her face. Simon looked around, confused. All he saw were countless Downworlders and a handful of Shadowhunters swaying and dancing in time to the music pulsating through the apartment.

"What masterpiece are you referring to?" Simon asked hesitantly, worried he was looking like a fool in front of Isabelle, the last thing he needed to do.

Clary laughed and dramatically threw her arms out. "Why, me, of course," she announced. She twirled around with flair and then stood there with her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow. "Well?" she said in a tone that suggested if Simon didn't say the right thing, she was going to hurt him.

Simon shrunk back slightly and peered at Clary. Isabelle really had outdone herself; Clary's frizzy curls were now elegantly arranged, her makeup was all-natural, and the dress they had picked out together accented all the right parts of Clary's body, giving her shape and definition and even making her look slightly taller. He hadn't gotten to talk to Clary at all today, much less observe her, but now he realized how stunning she looked. _Just like an angel_ , he mused. "Wow… Clary, you look… wow."

Clary beamed and threw her arms around him. "Thanks you," she whispered, a genuine smile on her face. "Not just for the compliment, but for being my best friend and supporting me all these years." After all that had happened, she knew not to take anything – not even Simon's friendship, which she had since they were both in diapers – for granted; it could all be gone in the blink of an eye.

Simon smiled and hugged her back. "Of course, Clary. The same goes for you, though that's a given. Love you."

"Love you too, Si," Clary replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw Isabelle standing there, left out, with a small frown on her face which she was trying to hide. He walked closer to her and said in a low voice, "Whatever magic you performed on Clary, Iz, it's absolutely amazing. You're absolutely amazing." He gave her a shy smile, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

Isabelle blinked, and then said the last thing Simon expected her to say. "But… but, don't you love Clary again?" she whispered, stifling a sob. Then she instantly cursed herself. She wasn't the type of girl who started crying if some guy rejected her, though that pretty much never happened. _But Simon's not just some guy,_ a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her. _He's –_

Simon interrupted her thoughts, a weird combination of laugh, cough, and cry choking out of him. "No, I… What? No. I mean yes, but I love her like a sister, Izzy." He mentally readied himself. "I love… I'm in love with you."

Isabelle gave a small gasp of incredulity, but then her face lit up. She smiled a huge smile that stretched across her face, and Simon was sure he didn't want to ever be the reason that that smile changed into a frown. He leaned over and gently lowered his lips to hers, and she wound her hands into his dark brown hair, kissing him back fiercely until –

"Simon!" Magnus boomed, appearing out of nowhere. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jace 'requires your presence' to assist him with some 'vital task.' His words, not mine. Come, follow me," he beckoned a finger.

Simon grumbled to himself about the worst possible timings, but followed Magnus nonetheless.

"So," Isabelle said in a breathy voice as she and Clary watched Simon and Magnus disappear into the horde of people, her cheeks slightly pink, "what exactly is this plan that you need my assistance with?"

Clary took a deep breath and launched into the story, explaining how she and Jace were having a battle of the wills, and how they were supposed to beg and plead each other for anything they wanted or needed.

"Oooooo, _anything_?" Isabelle taunted, giving Clary a suggestive smile.

"Izzy!" Clary groaned, lightly hitting Isabelle on the shoulder. "Anyway, I need you to, I don't know, like make me over or something, like how you did a long time ago… Remember, it was when I first found out I was a Shadowhunter, and we had to go to Magnus' party so I could get him to remove the block from my mind?"

"Ohhhh, yeah," Isabelle said, remembrance dawning on her face. "It was when you complained about wearing a dress that was too short or whatever." She smirked at Clary. "What purpose exactly does this makeover serve?"

Clary blushed. "Well, um…" she stuttered, "Jace noticed me then, so I was kind of hoping he would notice me now…" She raised her voice on the last part, as if it were a question.

Isabelle laughed loudly. "Of course he notices you, Clary; you're the only thing he notices. But I'll do my best, or my name isn't Isabelle Lightwood."

"It won't be for long anyway, if Simon has anything to do with it," Clary muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Isabelle questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly at Clary.

"Nothing," Clary replied sweetly, smiling like the innocent angel she most certainly wasn't.

* * *

"What do you want?" Simon snapped, clearly still upset over having been interrupted.

Jace smirked at him. "Did I interrupt something special?" he said with faux-innocence, knowing full-well he had. Ruining Simon's moment with Isabelle made up for the fact that he was asking _Simon_ of all people for help.

"Look, Jace, I'm this close," Simon held his thumb and index finger together, "from leaving right now. So either tell me why you 'require my presence' and what the 'vital task' is, or I'm going back to Isabelle."

"Alright, alright, calm down, mundane." Jace said, rolling his eyes. He explained everything that had transpired between him and Clary and concluded with, "So, since you have known her from the time you two were kids, I figured you would know the best way to get her to cave."

"You left out the part that explains why I would help _you_ ," here Simon pointed an accusing finger at Jace, "win against my best friend."

"Out of the kindness of your heart?" Jace suggested, flashing him a brilliant smile. When he saw the look on Simon's face, he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fiiiiine. What would you like in return?"

"Be nice to me, or at least, less cocky," Simon said immediately. "And never interrupt me when I'm doing something important," he added as an afterthought.

"Done. Though I would think anyone would enjoy my co-"

Simon held his hand up. "We're done here, Jace. We'll start tomorrow, er, later today," he said with a glance at his cell. Then he walked away, no doubt to find Isabelle.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for the positive reviews, guys! They mean a lot. So, what do you think? Who's going to give in first: Clary or Jace? If you have any recommendations, thoughts, comments or feedback, please leave a review; it helps more than you think. Thanks!**


End file.
